


Перепелка перепелят прятала

by Kimatoy



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Children, Drama, Gen, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Если ты ребенок, ты можешь увидеть то, чего не увидят другие. Черепичные крыши в оранжевых галочках на серых обоях. Перепелку в потеках воды на потолке.Если ты ребенок, которому приходится жить в Погорене во время осады, ты увидишь и другое. Серую бетонную пыль на траве. Починку несущей балки с помощью решетки из холодильника.Главное - все это пережить.





	Перепелка перепелят прятала

Ивано хотелось поиграть на улице. Но из дома ему разрешали выходить редко — и то, не позволяли уходить дальше, чем на десять метров. Взрослые говорили: слишком опасно. Говорили: окраину Погореня обстреливают редко, но все же обстреливают.

Дедушка Ивано, Хенрик, слегка подлатал домик на дереве — в стене большого дома зияла дыра, и Ивано приноровился перебираться в домик прямо из своей комнаты. В домике он хранил сундук с игрушками. Несколько машинок, оловянные солдатики, кукла без руки, кубики с полустертыми буквами на гранях. Все это принес Марко. Ивано очень хотел как-нибудь пойти вместе с Марко в ночной город “на вылазку”, как это называли взрослые — у Марко постоянно бывали приключения. То Марко в заброшенном на первый взгляд доме сталкивался с солдатами и прятался от них почти до рассвета, то встречал голодного жителя трущоб и помогал ему, отдав последний бутерброд, то убивал бандитов. Ивано тоже хотелось приключений. Но все они — и Хенрик, и Марко, и Мэйрин, который смог починить деревянного Щелкунчика и научил Ивано грызть щепки мощными челюстями этой игрушки — в один голос запрещали такой поход. Говорили: Марко — бывший пожарный, он сильный и быстрый, Ивано просто не успеет за ним.

Однажды Марко принес цветные мелки, и Ивано нарисовал на стене под лестницей море. Он видел его прошлым летом, когда папа Ивано разрешил Хенрику взять внука на море. Море было теплым, ласковым и шумным. Хенрик и Ивано каждый день ходили на пляж, а вечером в порт. Ивано смотрел на крохотные катера, ловко снующие между огромными транспортными кораблями. “Когда я вырасту, у меня будет свой катер и я тебя покатаю на нем!” — обещал он Хенрику. Вернувшись домой, он еще долго вспоминал, как хорошо было на море, да так ему хотелось повторить поездку, что он заставил папу дать клятву на пальцах: в следующий раз они обязательно поедут отдыхать все вместе, втроем.

Рисунок на грязно-серых обоях получился правильным, в нем было ярко-синее море, ярко-желтое солнце, широкими лучами рассекающее голубое небо, белые квадраты домов с оранжевыми черепичными крышами-галочками, окруженные ярко-фиолетовыми цветами. Нынешнее, военное лето было совсем не таким. Когда началась осада Погореня, папа Ивано ушел к повстанцам, а Хенрик и Ивано перебрались с фермы на границе города в этот дом — Хенрик сказал, в этой части Погореня меньше стреляют. Две недели они прожили вдвоем. Потом в дом пришел Марко — его ранило, когда обрушилась пожарная часть, ему было некуда идти, и Хенрик разрешил ему остаться. Мэйрин присоединился к ним еще через месяц — его привел Марко, сказал, что они давно знакомы и что Мэйрин — настоящий мастер на все руки, он может многое починить в доме.

Иногда Хенрик и Мэйрин садились на стулья перед рисунком и тихо переговаривались.

— Хорошо, что тут все так ярко, — говорил Хенрик, смотря на картину и закуривая самокрутку из тех, что он называл горлодерками — из самого плохого табака с примесью трав, с густым и крепким дымом, — так он объяснял Ивано, почему дал им такое прозвище.

— Жаль, что там — не так, — соглашался Мэйрин.

“Там” означало за стенами дома. Там все было серым и ободранным, совсем как обои на стенах. Ивано не любил весну в Вайсении, когда белый снег превращался в серую жижу под ногами, а солнце пряталось за сизыми тучами. А в этом году серым было и лето — бетонная пыль от разрушенных домов и дорог покрывала все вокруг. Ивано не нравилось на улице, но ему очень хотелось увидеться хоть с кем-то из друзей. Ему и в этом полуразрушенном доме с дырами в стенах не нравилось. В первые дни, когда они перебрались сюда, Ивано вообще думал, что прежние владельцы дома погибли, пока Хенрик не объяснил, что они просто уехали из Погореня туда, где не идет война.

— Скажи, солдаты когда-нибудь уйдут? — спрашивал он у Хенрика раз в несколько дней.

— Обязательно, нам только надо быть храбрыми и терпеливыми, — уверял Хенрик, обнимая его. Ивано хотелось верить, что так и будет, что война закончится, они с дедушкой вернутся домой на ферму, и Хенрик снова будет сажать табак и растить виноград и яблоки, что папа вернется, и все они снова будут жить как до войны и даже лучше, потому что папа Ивано найдет ему маму. Папа обещал что-нибудь придумать насчет мамы еще до того, как началась война. Но Ивано был уже достаточно большим, чтобы понимать, что завоевание независимости для своего народа важнее, чем поиски мамы. И раз уж Ивано прожил без мамы все свои восемь лет, то и еще чуть-чуть подождет. Хенрик говорил, правда, что поиски мамы гораздо важнее, чем какая-то глупая заварушка, но Ивано верил папе. А папа, когда уходил на войну, сказал, что только в независимой Вайсении у Ивано и всей семьи может быть по-настоящему хорошее будущее, и что все настоящие мужчины просто обязаны взять в руки оружие, чтобы отстоять эту независимость.

— Все эти разговоры про лучшее будущее я слышал от своего сына не раз, — говорил Хенрик Мэйрину, сидя перед рисунком под лестницей и куря одну горлодерку за другой. Ивано никогда не подслушивал, но его никогда не гнали оттуда, где велись “взрослые” разговоры. — Этот обормот Давор не понимает, что Гразнавия всегда была многонациональной страной, вся эта ерунда об отделении Вайсении от Гразнавии и Бристоли придумана кем-то очень умным. Я не знаю, кому выгоден этот сепаратизм, но явно не простым вайсенийцам. Я, наверное, плохой отец — слишком много позволял Давору, вот он и вырос восприимчивым к такой воинственной чепухе.

Мэйрин в ответ обычно пожимал плечами, говорил: все эти кухонные “против” и “за” бессмысленны и ни на что не влияют. А потом протягивал Хенрику гитару и просил сыграть “Огонь сердца”. Ивано любил эту песню: ее часто распевал папа, ухаживая за садом.

Марко к посиделкам у рисунка не присоединялся: днем он отсыпался, ночами выходил в город. Иногда он подходил к Ивано, чтобы поиграть с ним в ладошки или разгадать загадку. А еще он придумывал для Ивано скороговорки, их надо было быстро-быстро повторить, не сбившись ни в одном слоге фразы. Сложнее всего Ивано давалась та, которую Марко называл “скороговоркой про журналистов”: “Интервьюер интервента интервьюировал”.

Осень наступила совсем неожиданно для Ивано. Серые облака, бетонная пыль на улице и постоянные глухие взрывы никуда не делись. Просто в один вечер Мэйрин, перебирая принесенные Марко небольшие листы железа, рассеянно сказал:

— Первый день осени…

— Первое сентября… школа... — так же рассеянно откликнулся Хенрик и отвернулся, скрывая выступившие слезы. Ивано подошел было к нему, чтобы обнять, но Мэйрин взял его за плечо и повел к домику на дереве, рассказывая, иногда сквозь зубы втягивая воздух, что он сделает в домике еще и качели и канат, а Марко обязательно научит Ивано съезжать по этому канату на землю, как это делают настоящие пожарные.

— Дай дедушке время успокоиться, — тихо сказал Мэйрин, подсаживая Ивано в домик.

Ивано попинал мяч, нарисовал открытку папе — их в сундучке с игрушками скопился уже почти десяток, разгрыз Щелкунчиком несколько щепок и вернулся в дом. Хенрик уже спокойно крутил горлодерки.

— Дедушка? — робко позвал Ивано.

— Настоящего табака становится все меньше, этим летом никто его не выращивал, — отозвался Хенрик, расправляя лист тонкой бумаги. — Так что скоро на мои горлодерки можно будет что-нибудь выменять. Не волнуйся, Ивано, со мной все в порядке, просто взрослые иногда тоже плачут.

Второй раз Ивано увидел, как Хенрик плачет, когда к ним постучались двое детей. Ивано хотел позвать их поиграть с ним в домике на дереве, но дети отказались. “Они просили лекарства для своей мамы, — сказал Хенрик со слезами на глазах. — Она тяжело больна… Надеюсь, что те таблетки, которые мы им дали, ей помогут”. Ивано всем сердцем пожелал, чтобы лекарства помогли: иначе бы дети остались без мамы, как и сам Ивано.

К середине осени в доме стало меньше еды. “До ферм добираться все сложнее, — объяснил Марко. — Вот и остаются только консервы. И никто не знает, сколько еще продлится осада — так что все стали экономить, еда стала самым дорогим товаром”.

Ивано все чаще голодал. Мэйрин и Марко уже давно поставили в доме несколько ловушек, но в них все не попадались нормальные животные, только исхудавшие крысы, и то изредка. Когда такое случалось, Марко уносил их с собой на ночные вылазки, менял там на настоящее, не крысиное мясо, и с утра, когда Ивано просыпался, в доме уже пахло супом на мясном бульоне. Вот только все чаще в супе не было ни кусочка мяса, только петрушка, укроп и лук, которые выращивали в “теплице” — в нее Мэйрин превратил старый треснувший аквариум. “Повстанцы пытаются прорвать правительственную блокаду, чтобы в город могли доставить гуманитарную помощь, но у них ничего не получается”, — однажды непонятно сказали по радио. Когда Ивано решил спросить, что это означало, у Хенрика, тот пустился в долгие объяснения, из которых Ивано понял, что те, кто не хочет, чтобы Вайсения была независимой, командуют армией, и армия не пускает никого в Погорень или из него, а папа Ивано и другие смелые люди пытаются заставить армию отступить. Вот только у них ничего не получается, как не получалось у них ничего и весь последний год. “Шаткое равновесие сил, — объяснил Хенрик. — Боюсь, оно и будет держаться, пока не вмешается какая-нибудь третья сторона”. Ивано был уверен, что это равновесие возможно только потому, что у повстанцев не хватает настолько же смелых людей, как его папа. Было бы у повстанцев много таких — они бы давно отогнали любую армию. Конечно, таких, как папа Ивано, не могло быть много, ведь он был самым лучшим в мире! Но Ивано мечтал, чтобы их хотя бы было больше. Тогда в Погорень бы привезли еду. Настоящую еду, а не надоевший суп. Настоящие котлеты, пюре с подливкой, пышный хлеб, горячий, тающий во рту — совсем не похожий на серые плоские лепешки, которые изредка пек Марко. А еще тогда взрывы бы снова отдалились от дома, они бы напоминали далекий гром, а не заставляли Ивано просыпаться по ночам от ужасного грохота.

Мэйрин и Марко, конечно, укрепили хлипкие стены, но Ивано не верил, что, если бомба попадет прямо в дом, он устоит. Когда грохот был особенно сильным и долгим, Ивано прятался под лестницей, брал мелки и подновлял картину: синие штрихи для моря, белые квадратики парусов кораблей, ярко-оранжевые галочки черепичных крыш. Это помогало не обращать внимания на бомбы. Он вообще никак не мог понять, как кто-то может согласиться делать оружие, которое вот так просто убивает людей. Папа говорил, что делать что-то такое могут только нелюди.

— Скажи, а кто делает бомбы? Это люди? — спросил он однажды у Мэйрина.

— Да. Это другие люди, — ответил Мэйрин, крутя в руках пучок проводов. Он уже давно хотел поставить на дверь сигнализацию, “чтобы ни один мародер не смог зайти незамеченным”, но Марко долго не мог найти провода и прочие детали, без которых вся затея, как говорил Мэйрин, была полностью бессмысленной.

— Другие? Мы не такие, как они? — уточнил Ивано. Он ждал ответа несколько минут, но Мэйрин весь погрузился в изучение проводов и ничего не ответил, и Ивано убежал играть в домик на дереве.

Постепенно чувство голода стало привычным. Ивано научился не съедать весь суп за один раз, а растягивать его на целый день. Но к чему он не мог привыкнуть, так это к тому, что с каждым днем становилось все холоднее.

Жизнь в доме сосредоточилась в двух крохотных комнатах. В спальне, куда стащили все кровати, ведро, служившее ночным горшком, и теплицу, поставили обогреватель, который к утру остывал, и тогда Ивано просыпался, стуча зубами. На кухню перетащили оба кресла, табуретки, верстак, за которым работал Мэйрин, сундук с игрушками... Пробираясь из спальни в кухню, Ивано воображал себя то альпинистом, которому надо обойти сложные участки, то пожарным, которому надо пробраться сквозь завалы к живым людям. Он просыпался вместе с Хенриком и Мэйрином, когда Марко возвращался из города, умывался на кухне, съедал четверть тарелки супа и садился рядом с Хенриком, помогая ему крутить горлодерки. Делать все равно было больше нечего. Цветные мелки давно закончились, места, чтобы играть в солдатиков, было слишком мало. Мэйрин днем чинил вещи, которые ему приносили соседи — за это им иногда давали дрова или чуть-чуть еды. Марко отсыпался, а потом латал стены дома — без постоянной починки они бы просто не выстояли.

Мэйрин и Хенрик разговаривали на кухне редко — дескать, начнешь говорить, так все о серьезном выходит, а о серьезном говорить слишком грустно. Поэтому в основном говорил Ивано. Чаще всего он вспоминал, как они с Хенриком ездили на море, или как весело было играть с друзьями, или повторял скороговорки. Он даже выучил две новые!

Но иногда взрослые не могли удержаться и все же разговаривали “о серьезном”.

— Узнать бы, как там Давор, — вздыхал Хенрик. — Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

— Даже если бы он решил вас с Ивано найти, откуда ему знать, куда вы с фермы ушли, — отвечал Мэйрин. — Так что пока осада не кончится, так и придется…

— Я все понимаю. И все же…

— Все же?

— Все же не могу не думать, что в том, что Давор сейчас где-то там, на улицах осеннего Погореня, есть и моя вина, — Хенрик ловко скатывал очередную горлодерку, не поднимая от нее глаз. — В детстве я ему потакал, разрешал все подряд. А когда он вырос — он и вовсе перестал меня слушать. И я не смог объяснить ему, что множество национальностей, множество языков и обычаев — это благо Вайсении, а не горе. И ни у кого из нас нет обычая убивать соседей за то, что они говорят на другом языке и молятся другому богу.

— Убивать соседей? — переспросил Ивано.

— Убивать, — с жаром повторил Хенрик. — Именно это и происходит, дорогой, именно так это и называется! Сепаратисты хотят жить отдельно от других, от тех, кто чем-то отличается, а страна… страна защищается, ей не нравится, когда ее рвут на части! Вот и стоит армия единой страны у границ мятежного Погореня. И платят за идеализм и странные желания те, кто хочет просто мирно жить.

— Но папа хороший! — возмутился Ивано. — Он хочет, чтобы все жили хорошо, он сам мне говорил!

— Конечно, родной. Вот только… — Хенрик осекся, посмотрел на Мэйрина и продолжил, обращаясь к нему: — Знаешь, Мэйрин, вот ты чинишь старые вещи. Вроде все пришло в негодность, а стоит только приложить умелые руки и голову, так и заработает снова, и даже лучше прежнего будет.

— Думаешь, со страной это так же работает? — Мэйрин отложил недочиненные часы.

— Конечно! Только руки нужны и головы. А не голый энтузиазм и жажда разрушений...

Ивано бочком пробрался с кухни в спальню, забрался под одеяло, крепко зажмурился. Он любил Хенрика, но и папу любил. Ему ни на миг не хотелось думать, что кто-то из них может быть не прав.

Из-под одеяла его под утро выгнал голод. С кухни тянуло запахом супа, как его называл Мэйрин, “с гомеопатической дозой мяса”. Ивано съел несколько ложек супа и услышал, как в спальне заскрипели кровати — Мэйрин и Хенрик просыпались. Ивано не хотелось говорить с ними — не потом, что он не любил их, нет. Просто не хотелось слишком сложного.

Он вышел из дома на улицу и увидел, что в Погорене наступила зима. На лужайке у дома лежал снег. Не очень много, пара сантиметров, но это был настоящий белый снег, спрятавший надоевшую серую бетонную пыль. Ивано знал: снег — это предвестник Рождества, а Рождество — это подарки, это индейка с печеной картошкой, это маленькие шоколадки, спрятанные по всему дому, это возможность слепить с друзьями снеговика…

Ивано начал лепить снеговика. В одиночку это было делать совсем не так весело, как в компании. Пронзительно скрипнула калитка — Марко возвращался с ночного похода в город.

— Ему надо будет сделать красивые глаза, — Марко подошел к Ивано, скинул прямо на землю рюкзак, смешно наморщил нос и чихнул. — Можно с тобой?..

— Конечно, можно! — обрадовался Ивано.

Снег был влажным, легко скатывался в шары. Когда Марко установил средний шар на основание, Ивано набрался смелости и спросил:

— Дедушка говорит, что мой папа не прав. Что папа сейчас отвоевывает независимость только потому, то дедушка ему слишком много всего позволял в детстве. Кто из них прав?

Марко ненадолго задумался, отряхнул снег с рук, потом притянул Ивано к себе и обнял.

— Родители всегда любят и балуют своих детей, — тихо сказал он почти на ухо Ивано. — У меня две дочки, такого же возраста, как ты. Я не знаю, где они сейчас, но хочу верить, что они и моя жена в безопасности. И поверь: что бы они ни сделали, как бы ни шалили, они всегда остаются моими самыми любимыми, самыми дорогими мне людьми. Все любящие родители слишком много позволяют своим детям. А позже — и внукам. Могут огорчаться, не одобрять, даже ругаться, но — слышишь? — все равно любят, балуют и считают самыми-самыми лучшими. Твой дедушка просто переживает за твоего папу. И за тебя он переживает. Потому что любит вас.

У Ивано защипало в носу. Он пробормотал: “Извини, я вернусь, мы долепим” — и побежал в дом. Хенрик сидел на кухне, крутил горлодерки. Ивано подбежал к нему, обнял с размаху и заплакал, уткнувшись в клетчатую прокуренную рубаху. Он хотел что-то сказать, попросить прощения, но горло сдавило, и сказать хотя бы слово не получалось.

— Все хорошо, родной, — Хенрик усадил его к себе на колени. — Все хорошо…

Днем они все вместе, вчетвером, доделали снеговика. Мэйрин выдал снежному стражу в руки метелку, Марко, продолжая смешно чихать, завязал на на нем шарф, Ивано нарисовал нос и глаза, а Хенрик, весело смеясь, нахлобучил на снежную голову ржавое дырявое ведро.

К вечеру Ивано почувствовал себя плохо. У него слезились глаза, болела голова, кожу покрыл холодный липкий пот. Ему нестерпимо хотелось пить и согреться. Хенрик раздраженно копался в холодильнике, ворча, что в доме, конечно же, когда надо, нет даже самого простого жаропонижающего.

“Грипп, — неуверенно сказал Марко, щупая собственный лоб. — Я попробую дойти до больницы, может, у них есть лекарства”. Хенрик бережно уложил Ивано в постель, накрыл тяжелым ватным одеялом, поставил у кровати кастрюльку с водой. Ивано провалился в сон мгновенно.

Когда он открыл глаза, он был в спальне не один. На соседней кровати лежал, откинув одеяло, Марко. Он еле заметно кивнул Ивано и зашелся в кашле. Ивано вздрогнул — в этом кашле ему послышался хрип огромного зверя.

— …Давай свои горлодерки, с табаком в городе полный швах, — расслышал он сквозь натужный кашель Марко разговор на кухне.

— Нам нужны лекарства. Мой внук и Марко заболели и… — голоса с каждым словом становились все тише, пока не исчезли совсем.

Когда Ивано снова очнулся, Марко рядом не было. Его кашля тоже не было слышно. В комнату просачивался дым горлодерки. Ивано встал, пошатываясь, вышел на кухню.

Хенрик сидел на табурете, на полу стояла переполненная пепельница.

— А где Марко и Мэйрин? — спросил Ивано, садясь на стул рядом с Хенриком.

— Мэйрин латает крышу, там балка рухнула из-за снега, а Марко болен и пошел в больницу, — спокойно откликнулся Хенрик, — чтобы его там врачи подлечили. И чтобы тебе лекарства принести.

Ивано поежился от холода.

— Дедушка, а Мэйрин сделает нам еще один обогреватель?

— Сделает, конечно, — Хенрик с силой затушил окурок и принялся скручивать новую горлодерку. — Просто чуть попозже. А пока давай ты повторишь за мной скороговорку. Перепелка перепелят прятала от ребят.

— Перепелка перепелят прятала… — Ивано запнулся. — От кого?

— От ребят.

— А зачем перепелка их прятала? Ребята ведь ничего плохого бы перепелятам не сделали.

— Просто перепелки очень вкусные, — вздохнул Хенрик. — А ребята все голодные.

Ивано никогда не видел перепелок. Но он представил их себе: огромных жирных птиц в два раза больше индюка, с яркими перьями и сочным мясом. Из одной такой перепелки можно было сделать не просто суп! Перепелку можно было бы зажарить и съесть всем вместе!

Мечты Ивано о перепелке прервал Мэйрин: ввалился в кухню, размахивая молотком, не обращая внимания на Ивано и Хенрика, с коротким рыком развернул холодильник и начал откручивать от него заднюю решетку. Быстро справившись с ней, с тем же рыком он утащил решетку вглубь дома — видимо, без нее балка не чинилась.

Ивано хотел пойти за Мэйрином и посмотреть, как идет ремонт, но у него внезапно закружилась голова. Он почувствовал крепкие руки Хенрика, который подхватил его. А потом все чувства ушли,, остался лишь зыбкий полусон.

Иногда он открывал глаза, вглядывался в темный дощатый потолок. Застарелые потеки воды складывались в загадочные узоры. Ивано казалось, что узоры тянулись к нему, пытались обнять. Доски скрипели, будто пытались что-то сказать. Ивано вслушался. Доски шептали про перепелку, напуганную перепелку, которая прятала перепелят от охотников и все не могла найти места, где бы спрятать их получше. Дом тянулся к Ивано, шептал, пока Ивано не понял: дом — это и есть перепелка, пестрая птица, пытающаяся под своими крыльями спрятать от тех, кто бросает бомбы, четырех перепелят, которых зовут Ивано, Марко, Хенрик и Мэйрин… Ивано заснул, шепча скороговорку про перепелку — теперь это был их с домом общий пароль.

Очнулся он днем — сквозь щели в стене пробивался солнечный свет. В комнате никого кроме него самого не было. Только слышно было, как на кухне кто-то точит нож.

— Ты проснулся? — звуки прекратились, в комнату заглянул Мэйрин.

— Вроде, — у Ивано плохо получалось ворочать языком, во рту было сухо. — Только пить хочется. А где дедушка и Марко?

— Хенрик пошел помочь соседке заколотить окна, а то ей очень холодно, скоро вернется, а Марко отправился в город.

Мэйрин принес банку с водой. Ивано пил жадно, почти захлебываясь.

— Но ведь Марко всегда говорил, что днем на улицах гораздо опаснее, чем ночью, могут снайперы подстрелить.

— Опасно, конечно. Но иногда приходится рисковать. Но ты не волнуйся, он далеко уходить не собирался, только до больницы, вдруг там лекарства для вас обоих найдутся. — Мэйрин обеспокоенно пощупал лоб Ивано, чему-то нахмурился. — Тебе надо побольше спать. Воды я оставлю, если что, я на кухне, зови, сразу услышу, приду.

Марко вернулся через несколько часов. Даже в полумраке дома его глаза выглядели неестественно: с серыми белками, ввалившиеся, блестящие. Дышал он тяжело, со странными хрипами. Обнимать Ивано он не стал — просто заглянул в комнату, дал Ивано таблетки.

— А ты?.. — спросил Ивано, проглотив лекарства.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — улыбнулся Марко, и из лопнувшей кожи на нижней губе выступила капелька крови.

— Конечно, будет, — весело поддержал Мэйрин с кухни. — Иначе и быть не может, мы же должны весной устроить барбекю на всех.

Ивано прикрыл глаза — как ему показалось, на пару минут. Но проснулся он только следующим утром, почувствовав на лбу тяжелую прохладную руку Хенрика. Марко спал на соседней кровати, все так же тяжело дышал. Его лицо было прикрыто влажной тряпкой.

— Пытаемся сбить жар компрессом, — тихо сказал Хенрик, садясь на кровать рядом с Ивано и протягивая ему две таблетки. Помолчал немного, будто в задумчивости, а потом продолжил: — Марко сказал, что в больнице работает детское отделение. Оно мало пострадало от бомбежек, а выменять лекарства нам практически не на что. Пока постараемся вылечить тебя тем, что Марко принес, но если не получится, придется идти в больницу.

Ивано смог только кивнуть. Ему было тяжело думать, но он знал, что Хенрик ничего плохого никогда не решит. Так-то если придется идти в больницу — он пойдет. Следующие дни прошли для него как в тумане. Ивано послушно пил таблетки, спал, смотрел на перепелку, притаившуюся в следах потеков воды на потолке, иногда прислушивался к хрипам Марко и обрывкам разговоров на кухне. Он не понимал, о чем там говорят, но знал: там Хенрик и Мэйрин, с ними все в порядке, а значит, и со всеми ними все будет в порядке.

— ...разбомбили все правое крыло, — донесся как-то до Ивано с кухни приглушенный голос Хенрика. — Говорят — приносите, конечно, раз так сильно больны, но помочь вряд ли сможем…

У Ивано в груди сжался холодный противный комок. Он не мог понять, что значит “так сильно больны”. “Это обо мне и Марко?!” — в ужасе подумал он, заставляя себя слушать дальше.

— Охранник сказал, может достать лекарства, но…

— Но? — резко спросил, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, Мэйрин.

— Но не бесплатно. За бомбы или что-то в этом духе. Одна таблетка жаропонижающего или антибиотика за одно взрывное устройство.

На кухне замолчали. Ивано зажмурился, вцепился в подушку так, что стало больно пальцам: он видел, что Марко совсем плохо, но у них не было ни бомб, ни взрывчатки. И к тому же дедушка говорил, что бомбы делают плохие люди! А они были хорошими!

На кухне заскрипели половицы, хлопнула дверь холодильника.

— Дилемма, — непонятно сказал Мэйрин.

Ивано то проваливался в сон, то выныривал из него. Ему все время было жарко и холодно одновременно, хотелось пить, кружилась голова, хрипы Марко и грохоты взрывов сменялись шепотом дома-перепелки, которая все кудахтала, все старалась перепрятать перепелят, чтобы их никто не нашел…

— Можно долго ждать помощи, — услышал Ивано в другой раз. — Но, Хенрик, ты сам понимаешь, никто не придет, не поможет. Альтруисты или вымерли, или прячутся по домам.

— Что дороже: совесть и убеждения или… — Хенрик замялся.

— Или совесть и убеждения, но другие, ты хотел продолжить? — невесело усмехнулся Мэйрин. Ивано посмотрел на Марко, лежавшего на соседней кровати. Он был закутан в толстое ватное одеяло, видна была только голова: бледная кожа плотно обтянула череп, дыхание еле угадывалось. — Не знаю, друг мой. Но боюсь, придется узнать. И, пожалуй, я сделаю так, чтобы когда ты узнаешь, у тебя были не пустые руки.

А потом в комнате стало тихо. Не скрипел дощатый потолок, не хрипел Марко, молчали на кухне, и даже перепелка перестала кудахтать. Дверь в спальню открылась, Хенрик подошел к кровати Ивано, встал между ней и кроватью Марко, положил руку Ивано на плечо — даже сквозь одеяло Ивано чувствовал, что она дрожит.

— Марко умер? — спросил он, стараясь не заплакать.

— Нет, что ты, родной. Он просто крепко уснул, — Хенрик говорил тихо и спокойно. — Слышишь, он не хрипит больше, значит, пошел на поправку. Но он все еще сильно болеет, поэтому мы с Мэйрином отнесем его в больницу, там ему точно помогут.

Ивано сквозь навернувшиеся слезы смотрел, как Мэйрин на руках уносит Марко. Так он и запомнил: руки, обтянутые белой тонкой кожей, через которую видны вены, запрокинутая голова, сероватые зубы, запавшие глаза.

Только оставшись в одиночестве, он заплакал.

Ему казалось, что он продолжает плакать и во сне. Открыть глаза он не мог — не хватало сил, но и прекратить плакать не получалось. Он только почувствовал, как грустная перепелка, потерявшая одного из своих перепелят, притянула его к себе, обняла крепкими крыльями.

— Что такое жизнь одного восьмилетнего мальчика, если цена ей — многие жизни убитых бомбами в военной мясорубке? — тихо сказала перепелка, и Ивано чувствовал, как быстро бьется ее сердце. — Но что такое жизни каких-то незнакомых людей, если речь идет о родном внуке? Что дороже — убеждения или жизни родных?

Сердце перепелки билось все быстрее. Она отстранилась, поправила Ивано подушку и одеяло.

— Я вернусь с лекарствами для тебя, — пообещала перепелка. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Ивано, он отчетливо увидел, как из-за пазухи у перепелки выглядывает большой сверток, из которого выбиваются разноцветные провода.


End file.
